


You'll always be my sunshine

by BwOaHh



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwOaHh/pseuds/BwOaHh
Summary: Sebastian doubts himself, Kimi comforts him
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	You'll always be my sunshine

Sebastian was missing. Kimi went all around the Ferrari motorhome to find Seb and the mechanics told that Seb left early. His phone was switched off and it was too early for Seb to go back to his room. Seb always stays with his mechanics till they pack up and leave. The paddock was mostly empty as it was the last race of the season and most of the teams went back to their hotel rooms early. Kimi went to the parking lot and found See's bike there, so Seb did not leave. His boyfriend is not a person who switches off everything suddenly and vanishes. Kimi panicked and went back to the paddock. He searched once more but Seb was not there. It was almost eight o clock and Kimi started to worry more and more.

Kimi decided to look for him in the track, if he's still not there then he decided he would call Mattia. Kimi walked through the track hurriedly looking for his boyfriend, finding no one except the track marshalls roaming around to wind up every thing. After fifteen minutes he found his boyfriend near the South grandstand, sitting on the track , his knees folded up to his chest looking particularly nowhere. Kimi was really scared to see Seb like this. There are many versions of Seb he could handle Cheeky Seb, Dad jokes Seb, drunk Seb but Silent Seb is something he can never handle. It always breaks his heart when he sees Seb like this. 

Kimi sat beside Seb, looking at his boyfriend's eyes which was glassy. His nose was red and he was sniffing softly into his team t-shirt. Kimi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Seb leaned his whole body against him, burying his face into the crook of Kimi's neck. Kimi softly carded his fingers through the dirty blonde curls and kissed them gently. 

"How does it feel to date the failure of the paddock Kimi? " Seb looked at the sky and sighed. Before Kimi could answer Seb continued to speak "Pathetic, isn't it? People don't even think of me as a title contender anymore. I've become the king of spinning on tracks and some new kid is getting a contract extension before me. I'm not jealous of Charles, but all this, it's too much for me to take Kimi. The comments, the judgements, me being just a world champion because I had a good car, I just can't take anymore of this Kimi. It's hurting me"Kimi held his boyfriend close to his chest and allowed him to vent. He just can't see how broken his boyfriend is. Some days Seb would come home all tired from the work, silent and Kimi would leave him to his own to recover. To be honest, Ferrari toned down his chubby and bubbly personality. Somedays Seb would come home angry, he would shut their bedroom door so hard and would come down an hour later.Kimi stayed with him all through this but things got difficult when Charles came into the team. He got less time with Seb and this gave him more headache whenever he saw Seb alone in his paddock. 

"I'm just a long forgotten champion, maybe they are right Kimi, maybe I shouldnt push anymore. Its all affecting my mental health so much and im not even in social media. Imagine the hate I would get if I was in social media" He chuckled dryly "Maybe I should just retire, leave way to the new kids just like they said. "

"Maybe you should just shut up" Kimi replied "you put too much of yourself into this Seb, it's hurting too see you put yourself down like this. Fuck people who told you're not worth it. I've never seen a person so passionate to drive for Ferrari. People judge you because they are jealous of you. You did your best but if it didn't work out, it's just because their strategies were stupid, not you. You know how hard it is for me to see you so silent. You are this ball of energy Seb, don't let anyone shunt this light of yours. Sometimes I want to take you away far from this world and protect you. You are my sunshine Seb. I don't want my sunshine to be sad"he wiped the tears off Seb's eyes. "You will always be my number 1,fuck the FIA, fuck the world, fuck everyone, you are my everything Seb and I'll not let anyone pull you down. You are a fighter champ and I believe in you even if nobody does. I'll stand up for you anywhere anytime" Kimi kissed him softly and Seb gasped at this. 

"I love you so much Kimi, Im so lost without you. You are my home. I'm sorry I come home in bad mood frequently, but this championship thing is really getting me so bad.Im sorry if I've hurted you along but sometimes I just can't control the anger. I'm so sorry" Seb tightened his hold on Kimi's T-shirt and sighed. 

"Now where is the ride you promised me earlier? " Kimi asked him and Seb got up from the track dusting his jeans. 

"Race you to the parking" He giggled and started to run Kimi following him cursing in Finnish.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn anxiety is really a bitch! Drop your prompts here or in tumblr!!


End file.
